


There's Always Tomorrow

by WatermelonShips



Series: There's Always Tomorrow [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Stampy's Lovely world
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And there is magic and stuff, Angst, Childhood Headcanons, Childhood Memories, Dark Magic User Hit the Target, Gay William Beaver, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Kinda? They're part animal, LGBT Headcanon, Lesbian Polly Reindeer, Pansexual Fizzy Elephant, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Some chat fic stuff, Trans Fizzy Elephant, Witch Veeva Dash, unreliable narrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonShips/pseuds/WatermelonShips
Summary: After recieving a call from his mother, Fizzy heads to his home city for several interviews.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tumblr first.  
> Warnings- Not any I believe, but comment if need be.

Veeva stood on the bridge staring at her little sister’s best friend in disbelief.

“Yes! Yes I know it’s last minutes but my parent would literally pay someone to kill me if I didn’t go!!” He explained, playing with the edge of the sleeve of his gray hoodie. He kept nervously glancing towards Stampy’s house, worrying that he will wake up the sleeping cake lover, “Veeva please?!”

Veeva sighed, “when do you have to leave?”

He bounced a little in his spot, “In thirty minutes if I want to catch the train leaving to Brightin!”

“Why me and not Stampy or one of your _friends_?” Veeva narrowed her eyes at him.

“Because I forgot to tell them and you’re an insomniac!” He said, “I bought the ticket for the 2:30 am train!”

“ _Okay_ , fine come on, I’ll escort you to the train station.”

He clapped happily and grabbed his suitcases and follow Veeva to the section of the world that had the Emergency Igloo is located. Veeva went up to the Welcome Sign and pressed the button. The gateway machine appeared beside of Veeva and him and the sliding doors opened. The old acquittances stepped in. He pressed the closed button. The machine roared to life, something that newer versions of gateways does not do. A few moments later the doors opposite of the ones that the two entered, opened; revealing a room with the compacity of twenty people. The two exited the machine and into the small room.

He quickly spun around, panic in his dark eyes, “Wait! I do not remember if I left the note on the front door!”

“First, breathe and can’t you text them when they wake up?” Veeva said. He looked at her and nodded. “Good, now c’mon then.”

The two left the room, Veeva making double checking if the door had been locked. The stood on the first floor of the World Gateway holding building. The gentle breeze of the November air made Veeva shiver. Mentally cursing both at Target’s love for heaters and the lava surrounding the mini castle. Veeva zipped up the jacket. A soft piece of clothing found its way on to Veeva’s neck. A gray and yellow knitted scarf.

“Not used to the cold?” He said playfully.

“Not anymore…”

Two walked on the sidewalk and deeper into the city.

“So, when are you supposedly returning?” Veeva asked.

“Um… Friday? Though I want to visit Scarlet and see how the shop’s going.”

The two made awkward, useless small talk that soon turned into how the two used to act before the two became rivals. Veeva and him stopped in front of the entrance of the train station.

“Will you be okay with staying in the building alone?” Veeva asked. He nodded.

“Will you be okay getting back and do you have the key to the door?”

Veeva brought out the key, “Never leave the fortress without it and I will be fine.”

“Thank you Veeva!!” He smiled.

“See ya.” Veeva said.

He walked into the train station as Veeva turned away. Veeva felt a hole forming in her stomach, releasing how much she missed having the sibling like bond the two used to have. Veeva squeezed her eyes closed and let out a deep breathe, just made the decision. Veeva opening her eyes and spun around, facing the train station.

She dashed inside the building, “Fizzy wait!”


	2. Chapter 1- Turn off Your Phones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William woke up feeling like something was missing and Veeva goes see her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to Tumblr first.  
> Warnings: Mention of attempted suicide during William’s part, two curse words during Veeva’s part. I believe that is all, but comment if I need to add more.
> 
> Chat-Stampy.  
> Fizzy Soda-Fizzy.  
> The Beaver Song-William.

The moment that William woke up, he felt something weird like something was missing. William stared at the ceiling of his cave home, trying to figure out why. After a few minutes he concluded that he needs to shake off the lingering sleep. He changed out of his pajamas and walk outside. A nice breeze brought helped wash any lingering sleepiness away. William noticed that the feeling was still there, he pondered what it could be. William scanned the area, considering that Stampy’s room is empty, he must be awake, and William noticed Polly reading on her deck, but she look a little distracted. William glanced up at where Fizzy lived. The colorful carpet was blowing lightly in the slight breeze.

Something cold hit his shoulder. Polly had moved and was now leaning on the fencing of her deck. Though, Polly seemed worried about something. William started to walk over when Polly jumped how from the deck and she met him haft way.

“Have you seen the texts that Fizzy sent around three in the morning?” Polly asked instantly.

“No, I am not.” William responded, slightly confused why. Fizzy sending random messages the early wasn’t of out of the norm, however; by the look on Polly’s face it was something to worry about. William opened his phone and looked at the main group chat.

_Three unread messages in The Group Chat, sent at 3:42 am._

**_Fizzy Soda_ ** _: Yo!_

**_Fizzy Soda_ ** _: I’m currently on the train to Brightin._

**_Fizzy Soda_ ** _: There should be a note on the front door!_

_Messages has been read by everyone._

William looked up from his phone to look at Polly, when there is ding from his and Polly’s phones.

_9:23 am, The Group Chat._

**_Chat:_ ** _There’s no note?_

**_The Beaver Song:_ ** _Why was you on your way to brightin? I’m assuming that you’re at Brightin already?_

**_Fizzy Soda:_ ** _Oop. Yep, currently chilling in my brother and his fiancée’s house._

**_Chat:_ ** _???_

**_Fizzy Soda:_ ** _two weeks ago my mum somehow gotten ahold of my p# and told me that she is setting up a few family interviews and stuff and it will happen during the 2 nd week of Nov._

**_Fizzy Soda:_ ** _I forgot to tell you guys until I was already on the train._

**_Chat:_ ** _Oh, okay! Family interviews?_

**_The Beaver Song:_ ** _Your mother didn’t have your number beforehand?_

**_Fizzy Soda:_ ** _…_

_**Fizzy Soda:** **@Chat** the fam’s famous and stuff. _

**_Fizzy Soda:_** **_@The Beaver Song_** it’s… complicated.

**_Fizzy Soda:_ ** _Anyways! GTTG TTYL!_

The two looked up from William’s phone. William looked up at Polly. She looked worried about something and started to wring her hands together.

“Polly?” William frowned worrisomely, “Is something wrong.”

Polly looked at him, “I’m… Not sure. We should see Stampy”

William nodded in response. Despite there was doors leading to the Love Garden, he and Polly typically use the front doors. As the two walked, he thought back on what Fizzy had sent. Why would the interviews be in Brightin? Sure, Fizzy had mentioned his family was famous but he tends to be a bit melodramatic sometimes- wait, no scratch that majority of the time. Had Fizzy lived in Brightin, no that couldn’t be right, Fizzy’s much to hyper and over the place to have lived in Brightin. William thought back when he was in Brightin for the duo competitions. The large hotel that he spent at during those weekends, the surprising amount of land still addible for a busy city like Brightin, and how there was extraordinarily little public schools in the areas. The most peculiar thing for William was the large forest sitting at the edge of the city and the fact that they still use horse travel.

While William was no stranger to forests, considering the town that he was raised in a small town had been built in the heart of one and right next on of a cliff that had a 140-yard drop in the sea. The forest right next Brightin, it was large and seemed untouched by technology. The one time he had went into the forest was right after he placed second in the finals. He had to stop the only daughter and youngest child of the Haathee family, Ambrosia Haathee, from jumping off in to raging river. Since then, each time he visited Brightin, he made sure to go in to that forest. If he would visit now, he would still do it.

William was knocked out of his thoughts when Polly had rung the doorbell. The two friends walked inside and walked to the living room. Stampy looked up from his phone. William watch Polly sit down next to him. William started to head into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

~~~

The train conductor announced that the train had arrived at Brightin. Veeva closed the book she had been reading, _The Color Purple_ by Alice Walker and looked up Fizzy. He just managed to fall asleep twenty minutes ago. Veeva signed and nudged Fizzy with her foot.

After waking Fizzy up and grabbing his luggage, Veeva and Fizzy headed off the train to the train station. But, not before putting the book back. Veeva and Fizzy sit down on a bench located inside of the train station.

“Mum said that one of my brothers will be picking me up.” Fizzy said, messing with the edge of his hoodie.

“Yeah…” Veeva trailed off as she observe the train station.

The station had changed since the last time she was here. The wooden panel walls was now concrete bricks painted brown and the wooden floors had been swapped out for shiny tiles. The small ding from the entrance door caught the attention of Veeva and Fizzy. One out of three secondary bane of existence for Veeva had entered; Fizzy’s second oldest brother Nicolas. The asshole brother of the year had his arm around a playboy model looking woman. She must be his girlfriend of the week.

Nicolas approached Fizzy and Veeva.

“Come on _Snowflake_ ,” Nicolas sneers, though the woman gave him a disappointing look, “Dear Mummy and Daddy doesn’t like to wait~”

Uncharacteristically quiet, Fizzy stood up. Nicolas looked Fizzy up and down “On second thought, we’re dropping by my place first so you can change out of those filthy commoners clothes.”

Fizzy shifted on his feet, “Alright.”

Nicolas nodded and turned around. Veeva watched as the pair of brothers and the woman walk out of the station. Veeva checked the time on the phone, 8:02 am. Veeva got up and walked outside. The smell of rich oil mixing with morning rain, the sound of overpriced cars and the clops of horses, and the feel of the morning November sun filled up Veeva’s sense and her mind of memories of the past.

Veeva started to walk in the direction of the unofficial shopping section of Brightin, where her sister still lives. The beginning of the shopping section starts three miles away from the train station and stretched another 15, Veeva’s sister living five miles away from the station. On the way, Veeva spotted people setting up tables, umbrellas, and the sort.

Veeva smiled bitterly as the bittersweet nostalgia dripped into her emotions. The tri-yearly flea-market was always a stressful and busy time for her parents, back before her parents found out how **_powerful_** Scarlett had been, ~~right when they found out how weak she was compared to Scarlett.~~

October was also a busy and stressful month for Veeva’s parents, with everyone and their cousin wanting a tarot card reading. But the flea market always had been a great way to bring to costumers.

The first building of the shopping section came into view. The city’s convenient store, the first ever store to be built here, around one hundred years ago. Another mile to go.

Veeva reached the build where her sister still lived in. She stopped in front of a three-story building. The first floor is where the shop is, selling potions and potion related stuff and getting the tarot card readings. The second floor is where her parents live and where her sister and herself lived. The top floor is where her sister now lives. The building was still that deep purple and the sign that read “Dash’s Magic Shop” hadn’t changed either. The only thing that changed was the door, once a single spruce door, now was a pair of birch doors. The sign on the left door said “Open” and on the other it said, “Now Hiring”.

Veeva took a deep breath and straightened up. She had no clue how Scarlett or her parents would react to her showing up without contact four years with and unannounced. Veeva just hope Fizzy had texted Scarlett and explaining why she would be here. Veeva entered the shop, the bell announcing her arrival. Scarlett was leaning on the front desk.

“Hey-“

“Why the fuck are you here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the musical "Ultimate Storytime."


	3. Chapter 2- Crooked Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit the Target remembers something about himself and Fizzy’s first car trip since moving to Lovely World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Content warnings- Target’s part: HTT being HTT. Fizzy’s part: misgendering, and mentions of drugs and alcohol. If I need to add more please, comment.

Hit the Target paced the on the top of his fortress, phone in hand. He had woken up to Veeva nowhere to be seen. It seemed that she just straight up disappeared! No letter, no next, no nothing!

Target glared at the mocking Funland Sign, a thought ran through his head. 

“No... She wouldn’t have dared.” Target growled, irritation pumped through his veins, “... I knew it was mistake to let her be a spy when she got caught.” 

Target climbed down the ladder and into the base of his fortress. A machine stood powerless up against the wall, parallel to the entrance. 

The machine was supposed to be ready today, but he needed Veeva’s magic to make it function properly. Something on the floor caught his eye, a photograph skewed of the machine. 

Once over there, Target recognized the picture instantly; his senior year of high school. He and Wi- _that damn traitor_ had just arrived at Brightin for the tournaments. Target borrowed his eyebrows, while Veeva had known about _him and how important asset he was before that damn cat ruined it_ , Veeva also knows that she isn’t allowed to go through his fucking stuff. 

Target looked at the picture again. It was also the day that _he_ wanted Target to teach _him_ dark magic. 

Dark magic?... 

Target let out a crooked smile and snatched the spell book off Veeva’s bed. He flipped to the activation spell. 

“Perhaps, I don’t need her after all.” 

Target started to recite the spell. 

~~~ 

Fizzy slipped into the back seat of the highly priced car. The smell of sex, drugs, and beer lingered in the seats suffocated him. Living in Lovely World had made Fizzy’s tolerance for such smells disappear. Nicolas and his girlfriend got into the car; Nicolas started up the car and took off. 

“So, this is Snowflake you talked about a lot so much!” The woman said, “I’m Victoria Nick’s finance!” 

Fizzy straightened up at this new information. A woman staying with Nicolas long enough for him to purpose is... New and slightly concerning. Did his brother finally turn a new leaf? 

The car ride was mostly silent other than the rap music that was playing in the background. Fizzy paid no mind to it, but to play some games on his phone. As the car ride continued, Fizzy is reminded why he preferred walking and train rides than cars. Nausea hit Fizzy like a brick. By the time Nicolas reached his place, Fizzy is completely done with cars. 

Fizzy wobbly stepped out of the car, feeling dead and buzzing with energy at the same time. The nausea becoming worse. Heck, even the teleporter and the creeper coaster were easy to handle than cars! Fizzy closed the car door and leaned against it. 

“Aww! Is the special lil’ Snowflake getting car sickness.” 

Fizzy felt the years of bitterness that has been buried deep, crawl out without effort. Fizzy just keep quiet and closed his eyes. 

“Nick, come on be nice to your sister, she clearly not feeling well.” Victoria said. Fizzy opened his eyes slightly, “Alright sweetheart, I can guide you to the bathroom.” 

And there it is the misgendering and then it’ll be the deadnaming. Fizzy can feel the dysphoria starting to hit him. Victoria did a sweeping motion as she started to walk to the house. Fizzy boosted himself off the car. When Nicolas unlocked the door, Fizzy followed Victoria up the stairs. The two stopped in front of the bathroom. Fizzy considered coming out to her right then and there but decided to wait when there wasn’t such a high chance of him throwing up on her high dollar shoes.  

“Alright, if you throw up, there are mints down in the kitchen!”  

Fizzy nodded and headed into the bathroom. 

Fizzy stepped out of the bathroom and headed down into the kitchen. The kitchen was double the size of Stampy’s. White and black tiled floors with yellow walls; lots of counter space as well. Fizzy glanced around, noting the high chair and sippy cups. Fizzy frowned, there was no way Nicolas has a baby. Fizzy spotted what he was looking for. A jar full of peppermints, at-least he hoped it was mints. Fizzy opened the jar and taking one out; accepting the risk, he popped the mint into his mouth.  

After a few moments, Fizzy safely assumed that the mints were in fact mints and not his brother’s drugs. Fizzy walked to the front door, to where his luggage was sitting. Fizzy was about to grab his bags when some grabbed his shoulder. 

“Little Snowflake.” Fizzy tensed up when the hand rubbed his shoulder. “I lied about Mum and Dad needing us instantly, we actually don’t have to leave till six. I just didn’t want that bitchy ex of Jameson’s opening her mouth or taking you to that damn witchcraft shop.” 

“You do know that Veeva has a name, right? And does Jamie know that I’m here?” Despite the friendship between to two had died the moment she joined Target’s side, Fizzy couldn’t help but defend Veeva. 

Nicolas let out a dark chuckle, “He still thinks you’re still on the train. Now why don’t we show you the guest bedroom.” 

“Where’s Victoria?” 

Nicolas spun Fizzy around and grabbed him by his scarf. Nicolas started walked, “She’s taking care of her daughter, Kinsley – don't give me that look, that tiny bastard isn’t mine! Anyways, we’re here.” 

Nicolas opened the door and shoved Fizzy in. Nicolas calmly stepped in to the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.  

Fizzy stepped back, watching Nicolas’s every move, “Wh... What are you doing Nicolas?” 

Nicolas sauntered to the Chester drawers. He smiled crookedly as he pulled out an object, “You seem a little tensed Snowflake, why don’t I change that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from the band Too Close To Touch.


	4. Chapter 3- RX (Medicate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Content warnings-  
> Fizzy's part: Forced Drug Use. Drug Use. Blood. Violence. Light description of Fizzy throwing up. Misgendering. Deadnaming.  
> Jameson's part: N/A?  
> William's part: Unknowing Misgendering. Unknowing Deadnaming.  
> If I need to add more please comment.

Nicolas smiled, proud what he just done to his younger brother. He existed the bedroom to clean object and to refill for his own use. Fizzy sat on the bed clutching his arm, which had a tiny trickle of blood running down it. Fizzy closed his eyes, focusing on trying to fight the high from the drug Nicolas forced into his system. Fizzy wasn’t winning.

When Nicolas returned with a clean  and refilled syringe, Fizzy had lost the battle. Fizzy had a warm sensation throughout his body and he felt his skin go flush, he smile at Nicolas.

“Whacha got there, Nickie.”

Nicolas rolled his eyes at the childish nickname as he pushed up his sleeve, “A mixture of my own drugs that I bought.” Nicolas plunged the needle and inserted the liquid inside his body.

“What did ya give me?” Fizzy asked as he observed the drug being pushed into Nicolas’s system.

“Nope none of that, you’ll tell Jameson.”

“No, I won’t!”

“You did back in high school. Actually, now thinking about it, it was more fun back then because you actually put a fight.” Nicolas looked at Fizzy, throwing the needle on the floor “When the fuck did you grew out of that rebellious faze, Ambrosia?”

Fizzy didn’t answer, instead zoning out.

Nicolas growled and struck Fizzy across the face. “Fucking answer me, Ambrosia.”

Fizzy held his hand against his face, “ Then- Then call me Fizzy!”

Nicolas roughly grabbed Fizzy’s chin, “Fucking stop. Stop being a stupid little snowflake and step out of that damn fantasy out of your head! Fuck whoever plays along with you and _fuck_ anyone who encourages it-.”

Despite being under the influence of a drug, flashes of the past appear in Fizzy’s head. Nicolas’s yelling becomes muffled and Fizzy’s vision becomes obscure with images of memories. Fizzy’s breathing becomes uneven and quick.

Nicolas released Fizzy from his grip and backed up. Nicolas eyes Fizzy before turning around and walking out the door; leaving Fizzy to spiral.

The room was silent except for Fizzy’s harsh breathing and gagging. He had slide from the bed earlier and released the contents from his stomach onto the wooden floor of the bedroom. A soft knock on the door made Fizzy jump. The door creaked open; Victoria stepped into the room.

“Amb-“ Victoria trailed off, noticing the puke on the floor, her rabbit ears twitched in discomfort. “Oh dear… I should have gotten the stomach medicine quicker than I did.”

Fizzy looked up a Victoria, just now noticing the rabbit ears

“Have you always had bunny ears?” Fizzy slurred, “I- I don’t go by Ambrosia… I go by Fizzy.”

Victoria let out a chuckle, “Wow, you’re out of it? But yes, though I do tie them back when I’m in public.” Victoria kneeled down careful not to get to close to the puke or Fizzy.

Victoria rolled the stomach medicine towards Fizzy, before getting up, “I will send a few maids in here to clean your mess up.”

Victoria typed something on her phone, “Three maids will be here in five minutes! They will also be bringing along a cute little blouson night gown for you to slip on, just until it’s time for me to help you get ready for the meeting. And I believe the night gown is long sleeved”

Victoria walked out of the room. As Victoria stated, three maids entered the room. Two maids cleaned up as the other maid helped Fizzy. Soon after the maids left, Fizzy feel asleep. Fizzy woke up to his suitcases sitting in the middle of the bedroom and buzzing of his phone.

Fizzy noticed the notifications was from the group chat.

 _Oop. Yep, currently chilling in my brother and his fiancée’s house._ Fizzy typed out, shakily and he hit send. Fizzy spent a few minutes texting his friends before someone knock on the bedroom door.

“Ms. Haathee.” A male voice came through the door, one of the butlers.

“It’s not Ms.,” Fizzy mumbled tiredly as he sat down his phone. He looked at the shut door, “… Hello?!”

“Do I permission to enter the room?”

“Yeah!”

The door creaked open, a butler stood there, “Madam Victoria has requested your presents in her and Sir Nicolas’s chambers.”

Fizzy nodded and mindlessly followed the butler to Victoria and Nicolas’s bedroom. Victoria sat crossed legged on a stood next to a expensive looking vanity. The bedroom all in its self-looked expensive, pearly white walls accompany by the bedding being a deep blue and wooden dressers either being made of dark oak or spruce wood.

“Alright, sweetheart we’re going to fix you right up!” Victoria smiled, “The outfit that I pick for is simply divine, come and sit.”

Victoria gestured to the stool next to her. Fizzy nodded and sat down.

“Alright, I’ll be doing your make-up, though I do wish that Jameson was here,” Victoria started, “He’s the best cosmetologist, I have meet to date.”

Victoria opened the make-up kit, setting out brushes, blenders, and the actual make-up. Fizzy, sat quietly and zoned out as Victoria applied the make-up and did his hair. Under normal circumstances, Fizzy’s dysphoria would be through the roof but the drug was still in his system and the high was still above eighty percent. Victoria spoke but her words was muffled.

Fizzy was handed clothes by a maid. Making mindless use of a technique he had learned a long time ago, Fizzy path-found the bathroom connected to his brother’s and soon to be sister-in-law bedroom.

Fizzy laid down the clothes on the sink and sighed. He started to get changed.

~~~

Jameson stepped out of the taxi, golden eyes landing on the broadcast station. A much shorter, but powerful figure appeared beside of him. The two looked at each other before walking in. After being checked in, the two sat down waiting to be called.

Scarlett looked at tiled floor, “So… Veeva’s back.”

“Really?” Jameson started to smile, it’s been so long since he heard anything about Veeva and heard from her.

“Yeah, she came to the shop, Veeva’s at the shop…” Scarlett held out a palm, a small violet flame appeared in her hand. The flame danced in a soothing matter. “Why didn’t she _fucking_ inform me that she was coming over?”-The flame grew bigger and angrier-“Fucking, if Cameron did _anything_ to her-“

“Scar.” Jameson cut her off, “Breath. I only came met Cameron briefly during the duo competitions, but I wouldn’t think he’ll hurt Veeva in any way, shape, or form… Scarlett, does Veeva know?”

Scarlett concentrated on the flame, bringing it backdown. “About mom and dad?... She-she asked where they were and I just stormed out of there, out of the living room, out of the store…” Scarlett closed her palm, the flame dying out. Her eyes became glossy and she let out a wet chuckle, “I’m going to ruin my make-up! I don’t know how to break the news to her or when…”

Jameson placed a hand on Scarlett’s shoulder, “Scar-“

“Scarlett Dash to broadcast room M4201.” The receptionist called out.

Jameson got up and held a hand to Scarlett. Scarlett grabbed onto and pulled herself up, Scarlett let go and straightened up. Jameson and Scarlett headed to the broadcast room.

The two stepped inside. Jameson swept his eyes across the room, eyes quickly finding his parents, Nicolas, and Victoria sitting and chatting to some of the news people. Jameson frowned, Fizzy wasn’t with them, but with another eye sweep and Jameson found Fizzy standing near the dessert table. Jameson nudged Scarlett and gestured to where Fizzy was standing.

Jameson took note of Fizzy’s outfit and frowned. A long sleeved, black and silver empire waist dress accompanied by silver jelly flats? _Fizzy would never_ , on both accounts that Fizzy is trans and with the outfit being to boring and colorless, along with the make-up that Fizzy had on. Victoria must have picked out and forced Fizzy to wear that outfit.

“Fizzy!” Scarlett called out. Fizzy looked up and smiled. Scarlett recited a spell and teleported next to Fizzy. The two childhood friends hugged each other. Jameson smiled at the scene as he walked over.

“Fizzy,” Jameson said, more calmly than Scarlett had.

Fizzy looked at his brother, “Jamie!” Fizzy latched onto his brother and Jameson gladly returned the hug.

“Where have you been?” Jameson asked.

Fizzy paused, “Busy, I’ve made some new friends.” Fizzy’s speech was slurred slightly and his pupils were different sizes. Though, if it wasn’t for the golden ring around Fizzy pupils, you couldn’t tell. Jameson straightened up.

“Fizzy are you alright?” Jameson asked.

Fizzy stared at Jameson for a second, “Yeah! I’m alright, why wouldn’t I be?”

A lie.

“Damn it, Nick…” Jameson mumbled. Jameson clasped his hands together, “Anyways! I need to speak with Nick, I’ll catch up with you Fizzy when I take you back to the hotel.”

Scarlett got the message and nodded. Jameson walked to where Nicolas was located.

“Nick-“

“James, it’s good to see you dear brother,” Nicolas stated, cutting Jameson off. “You have properly meet Victoria, my beautiful fiancée.”

Jameson looked over to the rabbit, “Yes, I have Nick and I-“

“Well, when did I miss that introduction?” Nicolas look at Victoria.

“Nicolas, I wish to speak with you alone.” Jameson said quickly before Nicolas had a chance to cut him off again.

Nicolas smiled, “Why do you need me? And we’re brothers, you can say whatever in front of all of us.”

Jameson looked around, there was too many people here; he didn’t want to out Fizzy nor did he want to ruin Nicolas’s career or his reputation. And Nicolas knew that.

“Fine, I will call you later to have this discussion.” Jameson said.

“Alright, my dear and only brother of mine.”

Jameson opened his mouth but was cut off by an assistance.

“We’re going to live in 30 seconds! Ladies and Gentlemen! Places, Places! Scarlett Dash, you’ll be on after the weather report… Places, people, places!”

“This place can be so unprofessional at times,” Samuel, the father of Jameson, Nicolas, and Fizzy, said, “But these interviews are important.”

Jameson decided to ignore his father endless complaining and went back to Scarlett and Fizzy. Jameson watched the weather report and the Scarlett’s advertisement of the shop.

“-after the break with come the introduction and details about the Haathee interviews”

After the 30-minute break, Jameson and Fizzy walked onto the stage and sat down.

“1… 2… 3… Lights. Camera Action!”

~~~

Under normal circumstances, William wouldn’t be in his cave home during a sunny day, however; today was not a normal day, other than Fizzy not being in Lovely World currently, it’s also the day the entire Haathee family makes an appearance on the Brightin News! And Ambrosia Haathee is going to there as well, which is a big deal considering that she hasn’t made a public appearance in 6 years!

The Brightin News Jingle brought William’s attention and his heart race. William hasn’t been this excited since he and his ex-friend won the national duo competition against Brightin Private Academy his senior year -the duo competition that he won against _the_ Jameson Haathee- or maybe when he accidently mistaken Fizzy for Ambrosia Haathee when he first meet him.

“Hello and welcome back to Brightin News! I’m your host Dorothy Emerald and we currently have the Haathee Family with us today! Along with Nicolas Haathee’s fiancée Victoria Bun!” The news host stated, “Why do I give a big around of applause for being here with us!”

Loud, off screen cheers came out of William’s laptop speaker; thought he could have sworn he heard someone yell “fuck off”. William looked at the sitting Haathee sibling, a chill ran down his spin, Fizzy and Ambrosia look way to similar for it to be a coincidence.

“Samuel Haathee, why don’t you inform us of who your family is?”

“Alright, Ms. Emerald, this is my wife Judy, as you all know she is the founder and owner of Jewel Judy Cosmetic Company. My wife is also the MD of Haathee Corp. My sons, Jameson and Nicolas, and my daughter, Ambrosia,” Samuel started. “Jameson owner of the hairdresser and cosmetic shop in the shopping district, the unofficial one-“

“It is located right next to Dash’s Magic Shop, which you all should go and check because it’s a wonderful business!” Jameson quickly pipped in, “And Scarlet Dash is planning on starting a potion making and magic handling class during the weekends too.”

William frowned when Samuel mentioned that Ambrosia not having a shop or owns any businesses, does he not know about Ambrosia’s online shop? William continued to watch the news segment, more and more questions began to pop up in his head. He couldn’t help but compare Ambrosia and Fizzy’s similarities every so often.

“… And that concludes our segment with the Haathee Family. Make sure to return tomorrow at 1:00 pm Brightin Time to see the family interview.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from the band Theory of a Deadman.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1- Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett and Veeva have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Content warnings-  
> Cursing, crying, talk about death, talk about alcohol (beer, whiskey, daiquiri and tequila cocktail) and alcoholism as well as rehab, mention of- forced illegal drug use, over-the-counter pain and fever medication, a funeral, car crash, child death, death of parents, one-night stand,  
> If I need to add more please comment.

Scarlett paced around her bedroom, her nerves and unused, morning magic flowing through her veins made her jittery. Late, last night, Veeva asked where their parents were and who the baby in one of the portraits was; Scarlett had walked off and locked herself in her room without explanation. Looking at the clock, 8:20 am, Scarlett knew that Jameson was awake. Getting out her phone, Scarlett opened the messing app.

 **Scar:** Jamie

 **Scar:** James

 **Scar:** Jameson

 **Jamie:** Yeah?

 **Scar:** I need advice. How do I tell Veeva about mom and dad and Crimson???

 **Jamie:** …

 **Jamie:** Tell Veeva how you told me

 **Jamie:** Have the shop open late

 **Jamie:** Sit her down in Lily and Jasper’s room

 **Jamie:** And talk about it

 **Jamie:** And if you lose any money to the shop

 **Jamie:** Due to it being open late

 **Jamie:** I’ll make it up.

 **Scar:** You don’t have to do that

 **Jamie:** Please

 **Jamie:** Do you know

 **Jamie:** How much money I have?

 **Jamie:** 2,420 on hand

 **Jamie:** 1,975,690 in the bank

 **Scar:** Geez, you’re such a fucking capitalist

 **Jamie:** Only the best ;)

 **Scar:** Thank you though Jamie

 **Jamie:** No problem

 **Jamie:** Actually, sometime today

 **Jamie:** Can you get Fizzy’s stuff

 **Jamie:** From Nick’s vacation house?

 **Jamie:** Some pain meds

 **Jamie:** And fever meds

 **Jamie:** The good stuff

 **Jamie:** Whatever drug or drugs

 **Jamie:** Nick forced into Fizzy’s system

 **Jamie:** Really messed him up

 **Scar:** I’m going to fucking punch that bastard, absolutely. You in that rundown motel

 **Jamie:** Of course

 **Jamie:** Room 14

 **Jamie:** Second flour

 **Jamie:** And shut it.

 **Jamie:** That motel is best in town

 **Scar:** Sure, sure whatever you say Jamie and see ya

 **Jamie:** See you later

 **Jamie:** As well

Scarlett sat down on her bed and reread the advice Jameson had texted her. Scarlett’s eyes lingered on a no longer used cradle which was tucked away in the corner of her room. Tears build up in her eyes as she read the name stitched on the side.

“Crimson,” she said aloud.

Scarlett tore her eyes away from the cradle and left the bedroom. Needing to let out some of the built-up magic, Scarlett recited an elementary psychokinesis spell and door closed behind her in a slam. Standing in the hallway that has been the same since Fizzy moved away, Scarlett made her way to what now was the guest bedroom, previously Veeva’s childhood bedroom. Scarlett knocked on the oak door.

“Veeva, are you awake?” Scarlett called out, “if so, I need to speak with you.”

After a moment or so, the door opened, revealing a disjointed Veeva.

“Yeah?” Veeva mumbled.

“Sorry for running off like that last night,” Scarlett said, “Look I-“ Scarlett took a deep breath, “-I need to talk to you about some stuff… About Mom and Dad and who the baby was… Just follow me.”

Scarlett made her way to the bedroom that used to belong to her parents. Using a slightly more advanced psychokinesis spell with an elementary telekinesis spell, the door unlocked and flew open. Scarlett walked and Veeva followed suit, though Veeva briefly paused to look at the door longingly.

The room was dark, thick lilac curtains made it nearly impossible for the light to seep in. The light-bulb had out on the day of the incident and Scarlett haven’t had the will to change it. Instead, using another simple spell, this time a multi-pyrokinesis one, to light the candles that has been set there on the day of the funeral. The light from the candles gave the sisters enough light to see. The room glowed with no warmth.

Scarlett and Veeva sat down on the bed. Taking Veeva’s hands into hers, Scarlett gave them a soft squeeze.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Tears built up in Scarlett’s glistening green eyes, “Mom and Dad-“ Scarlet held back a sob. “-they’re, _dammit_ , they’re dead.”

“What-“ Veeva asked. Her eyes widening as they become glossy, “No, no they can’t be!”

“They are and the baby in the pictures.”

Veeva looked down, “what happened.”

Scarlett looked at the headboard, finally letting the tears escape.

“I had… A daughter, Crimson is- was her name. She had experienced her first magic hick-up when Mom was helping me getting her dressed for her first check-up,” Scarlett had to pause, “Mom and Dad was going with us, to- to help calm my nerves. I was so nervous because I didn’t know if my baby was gonna have anything wrong with her. Then- then some bastards, those _fucking_ bastards slam their _damn_ breaks causing Dad to drive into the ditch. I heard yelling and Mom said some spell and then, then a car slammed into us-“

Scarlett let out heavy sob, “I lost- I lost everything that day- my baby, Mom, Dad.”

Removing her hands from Scarlett’s. Guilt built in Veeva’s stomach, watching her sister, _her baby sister_ , cry like this. Veeva wiped her eyes and pulled Scarlett in a hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Veeva mumbled a few times, “You went through this, you went through this alone-“

“I wasn’t alone, I had Jamie, Ellie, and Farron.”

“I should have been there, somehow-“ Veeva said, “Wait, no Fizzy?”

Veeva felt her sister shake her head.

“No, he left, ditched the city, months prior to me becoming pregnant.” Scarlett let out a sad chuckle, “Though, it might have a good thing, he would not have been ready to be an uncle.”

“Ah, okay, wait a minute-“

Scarlett removed herself from the hug. She wiped the tears from her, now, burning red face.

“Jamie and I might have had a one-night stand, a very tipsy one-night stand.” Scarlett admitted, burying her face in her hands.

Veeva stared at her sister when realization hit her, “I thought Jameson sworn off drinking?”

“Well, things changed.” Scarlett said, bitterness filling her voice, “But he’s actually getting proper help this time. He has been attending this one rehab center for a while now! He would have been released if it wasn’t for the fact that he can’t stay sober when he feels an anxiety attack start. At least he’s a good brother when he can, and I can trust him to be around Fizzy. Even when he’s drunk.”

Veeva gave Scarlett a look.

“Jamie refused to touch beer and whiskey. He’s a classy man so he gotta have his strawberry daiquiri and his bamboo tequila cocktail.” Scarlett rolled her eyes. “Anyways, he had to move away from the city because the rehab center he’s seeing is 42 hours away.”

“Damn and here I thought Fizzy and I lived far away,” Veeva commented, “Um… Apparently Fizzy and I lived in the same city.”

Scarlett stared at Veeva, “Are you _fucking_ serious, Veeva do you have his number?”

Taking out her phone, Veeva shock her head. “No, but assuming that he hasn’t blocked my number, then I know who does.”

Veeva went through her contacts and hesitantly tapped the call button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from Lady Gaga.
> 
> And this chapter is split into two parts. Hopefully part 2 is out before this week ends.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2- Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stampy receives a call from someone he least expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Content warnings- Cursing and mention of death.   
> If I need to add more please PM or send me an ask.

Stampy was hanging out in the living room with Polly and William when his phone started to ring. William and Polly gave him a  questioning look.  Stampy looked at who was calling him and tensed up a bit. Polly gave him a worried look and William frowned.

“Who is it?” William asked.

“Veeva Dash...”

“You don’t have her blocked?” William asked

Stampy shock his head. “Should I answer?”

William stayed quiet and Polly nodded her head.

“Put it on speaker if you do,” William suggested.

Stampy nodded. Putting it on speaker,  Stampy answered.

“Hello?”  Stampy said, nervously.

“Hey,” Veeva said, sounding just as nervous as Stampy, “so...”

“Why’d you call?” William asked, getting to the point.

“Of course, it’s on speaker.” Three heard Veeva mumble, “I’m assuming Polly’s there as well?”

“Yeah,” Polly, chimed in .

There was  muffled talking  and  shuffling came through the phone. The other voice didn’t sound like Hit the Target’s. T he audio of the phone soon changed.

“Okay, so since there something up between you and Veeva, I’m going to get  striaght to the point, I need  Fizzy’s number,” A new voice said, her voice was more confident and smoother than Veeva’s. 

Polly had a weird look on her face and William visibly tensed up.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?”  Stampy asked, “why do you need  Fizzy’s number?”

“I’m  shocked , Veeva didn’t tell you about me, I’m hurt.” Sarcasm filling her voice. “I understand why Fizzy didn’t thoug h, anyways I’m Scarlett Dash, Veeva’s younger sister.”

“Sister!?”

“Yeah, I have a sister,” Veeva’s voice come through the phone.

Stampy gave William and Polly a look.

“She isn’t lying,” Polly said.

“You are actually on speaker, hmm, I’m assuming the one that answered was  Stampy ?” Scarlett said, “Who’s the others then?

“William Beaver.”

“I’m Polly Reindeer, I used to be one of Santa’s reindeer before becoming a helper.”

“Wait, Polly Reindeer?” Scarlett trailed off, “Were you the one who called about Fizzy, Christmas Eve our  sophomore year?”

Polly took a deep breath, “Yes, I am.”

Stampy and William gave Polly a look as a bittersweet one formed on her face.

“Thank you,” Scarlett said softly, “thank you, just, thank you so much.”

“No, I should be thanking you for looking out for Fizzy.”

“Miss, if I ever see you in person, I’m going to give you _damn_ hug.”

“Wait, you know Polly?”, “you meet Fizzy prior to Lovely World?” Veeva and William said at once.

“Yes.” Polly and Scarlett confirmed.

“But I wished it was under different circumstances...” Scarlett continued.

“ So, do I,” Polly said.

“What circumstances?”  Stampy asked.

Polly looked away. “It’s not my story to tell.”

The atmosphere ran cold in the room.

“So, Scarlett was it?” William said, a protective glint flashed in his eyes, “why do you need  Fizzy’s phone number and how do you know him?”

“Fizzy forgot to give me his  new number when he, uh, moved out of town,” Scarlett said, “and Fizzy and I have known each other since childhood, he’s like a brother to me.”

“I can confirm that,” Polly said. William gave Polly a questioning look, “I used to be on the Naughty and Nice Committee, up until your senior year of high school William, I know things!”

William sunk back into the seat, “Oh... Anyways you’re on Target’s  side, aren’t you?”

“Target?... Wait, you mean Cameron, if so, fuck no!” Scarlett said, “Dude, I despise that bastard.”

Stampy and William was surprised by the cursing but kept silent.

“I don’t see why you hate him,” Veeva said.

“He’s an ass, Veeva,” Scarlett snared, “you broke up with Jameson, you know a perfectly good guy, to get with Cameron, a stinky rat bastard. _Anyways_ back on topic,  Fizzy’s number, what is it?”

Polly looked at Stampy, who nodded.

“I can text you his number.”

“Alright, I need your number then,” the audio changed,” I took it off speaker just in case you don’t want Veeva to hear.”

Polly recited her phone number to  Scarlett and Scarlett told hers back.

“See  ya !” Scarlett said, “Also, if any  y’all in Brightin, don’t be a stranger and stop by ‘Dash’s Magic Shop’.”

Polly let out a soft smile, “Yeah, we will! Bye!”

And with that Scarlett ended the call.

“So... That was something.”  Stampy let out an  awkward chuckle.

“ Oh, for sure,” William looked at Polly, “Polly, do you really trust her, Scarlett?”

“Yes,” Polly bluntly said, “She has done things and helped Fizzy in ways that you wouldn’t understand and by extension, Veeva as well. But don’t worry, I don’t trust Veeva that much, but I am grateful for her impact in  Fizzy’s life.”

“Like what?” William questioned, “I find it hard to believe any Dash is a good person, even if she does to hate Target. And with her in Lovely World now-”

“Scarlett’s not in Lovely World,”

“Then how-”

“Scarlett lives in  Brightin , Veeva must be visiting,” Polly said. Suddenly, something in the room changed as Polly grew serious, “Fizzy either would be completely different or be dead if it wasn’t for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from Lady Gaga.
> 
> The final part for chapter 4.


	7. Chapter 5- Midnight Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett arrives at the motel that Jameson is staying at. Stampy decides to join William on a nightly patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Content warnings-  
> Scarlett's part: Medicine is briefly mentioned, cursing, and food is mentioned and appears.  
> Stampy's part: killing of a skeleton.  
> Polly's part: N/A?  
> If I need to add more please comment.

After grabbing the medicine and Fizzy’s suitcase from Nicolas’s place. Scarlett teleported to the rundown motel that Jameson loves to stay at. Scarlett knocked on the door and a worried-looking Jameson opened the door. Jameson’s face morphed from worried to glee. He stepped to the side, letting Scarlett in. Scarlett scrunched up her nose when she entered.  

When Jameson closed the door, Scarlett gave him a deadpan look. 

“ _What the_ _fuck_ ,” Scarlett said before she let out a sneeze, “it’s the first week of November, why do you have the Christmas Candles out?” 

“Peppermint, vanilla, cinnamon, and amber,” Jameson hummed, “one of the candles be available December 1st, it’ll be added to my Red Christmas Collection~” Jameson walked over to candle warmer and looked proudly at it, “You and Fizzy will be giving me review on it, speaking of Fizzy, he’s currently in the shower.” 

Scarlett nodded and walked over to the electric candle warmer, glancing at the melted scents in disgust, “either take away the peppermint or replace it with something else.” 

“Cranberry?” Jameson looked at Scarlett. 

“Anything would be damn better than peppermint.” Scarlett met Jameson’s eyes, “Also, the vanilla is really strong, so tone that down.” 

Scarlett could practically feel Jameson’s pride go down some. 

“R-right, I’m going to grab Fizzy some clothes,” Jameson said before helping Scarlett get Fizzy’s suitcase onto the bed. 

Jameson grimaced at the sight of the clothes, “What’s up with everything in here either grey or this really saturated yellow color-” 

Jameson sighed and grabbed a grey hoodie, at-shirt, and a pair of golden-colored jeans as well as some other stuff. He knocked on the bathroom door and cracked the door a bit, throwing the clothes somewhere in the bathroom. 

Scarlett shifted on her feet. 

“When Fizzy gets out of the shower, would you like to stay for breakfast. Some flapjacks and a fruit salad.” 

Scarlett looked at the clock above the door, “Sure, I would love to.” 

A few moments later Jameson started making breakfast- banana flapjacks and fruit salad constant of mangoes, grapes, apples, oranges, and papaya. Fizzy had exited the bathroom by time the fruit salads had just been finished. 

Scarlett and Fizzy looked eyes and before she knew it, Fizzy had tackled her. Both tumbled to the ground, almost knocking over the plate of flapjacks. 

The motel room was filled with laughter and loud conversations as breakfast went on, Luckily, Jameson was one of the few patrons bothering to stay at the rundown motel.  

Jameson’s phone went off and the three went quiet. Jameson answered the call, he soon ended it. 

Jameson frowned and looked at the two, “I forgot about the family interview... Fizzy, how are you feeling?” 

Fizzy just gave him a look and that alone said it all. 

“Right- I’ll make up some excuse for you and you’re not allowed to get out of that bed, you hear?” And with that Jameson left. 

“So... When are you leaving?” Scarlett asked. 

Fizzy made his way to the bed before answering, “I’m either leaving straight after my interview or Saturday, I haven’t decided.” 

“Oh... Kinda hoped you would be staying longer...” Scarlett said, “But, I understand, anyways, Veeva’s in town as well.” 

Fizzy’s face morphed into an emotion that Scarlett couldn’t place, “Yeah, I know.” 

“... Right, you and Veeva live in the city? Do the two of you live near each other?” 

Fizzy shrugged, “sorta, we live in Worldton... In the same micro-world actually.” 

“You gotta be shitting me!” Scarlett said, “huh, you guys must be close?” 

"I don’t see her often, but when I do, it’s not a good time,” Fizzy continued, “we grew extremely apart” 

Scarlett frowned, “Fuck... Would, would you ever want to be close to Veeva again.” 

Fizzy looked back at Scarlett, “ _No_.” 

~~~ 

The moon began to rise as Stampy got ready to retire for the night.  

“Veeva has a sister, Scarlett,” Stampy said to himself, “and she and Fizzy have been friends since childhood... Such a small world.” 

Stampy tried to sleep, but the thought of how unknowledge he is of his helpers’ pasts and the possibility that maybe, just maybe Veeva still having good inside of her keep him awake. An hour passed before Stampy gave up. He stepped outside careful not to wake up Ester, he breathed in the cold and fresh November air. The smell of cake from the giant cake scent diffuser calmed Stampy. Stampy noticed a familiar figure exit the cave, an idea popped into his head. 

“William!” Stampy called out.  

The helper in question stopped and looked over to the voice. 

“May I join you on patrol!?” 

From what Stampy could tell in the dark, William smiled and nodded. Stampy exited the front of his house with William already there.  

“Let’s head out, shall we?” William asked. 

‘Yep! What’s the plan?” Stampy asks. 

“I typically patrol Target’s island at the beginning and the end of the patrol,” William explained, “to make sure he and Veeva aren’t up to no good.” 

“So, Hit the Target’s island first then?” 

William nodded and with that, the two head off. 

“So, apparently Veeva has a sister?” 

“Yep.” William sucked in a breath, “who knew she even had a family.” 

Stampy nodded, “I never really asked before she revealed herself. But I do wonder how Fizzy meet Veeva and her sister. I honestly just realized that I practically know nothing about you or Polly or Fizzy before you all becoming my helpers.” 

William looked straight ahead, eyes focusing on the island coming into view. “Sometimes the pasties better left untouched.” 

Silence fell onto Stampy and William as they make their way to the island. From the moment Stampy stepped on the island, he knew something was off. His head and heart became heavy. Stampy sniffed the air and grimaced at the unpleasant smell. Some sort of strong magic had been recently used. He looked over to William, who wore a frown and had a strange look in his eyes. 

“Target’s up to something...” William mumbled. 

“Yeah, something with magic-” 

“It’ll be best to investigate.” 

Stampy’s tail twitched worriedly, “investigate? But whatever Hit the Target is up to, magic is involved, and Polly isn’t here.” 

“Yes, but as long as well we keep to the shadows, we should be fine.” 

“Alright.” 

Not using the trail, the two venture deeper into the island. Stampy’s ears flatten against his head as the magic grew stronger. A sense of foreboding rising in his chest. Stampy looked over to William, he had a concentrated yet troubling look over his face.  

Hit the Target’s castle came into view when a thump came beside him.  

“William!?” Stampy quickly went to his side.  

Stampy was about to kneel when he noticed a red glow forming around William's wrists. His eyes had a red tint over it. A twig snapping behind him made him jump as an arrow flew across his head. He spun around face-to-face with a skeleton. Stampy reached for his sword and swung, killing the skeleton in a couple of stabs. Stampy turned his attention back to William. 

“William...” 

The glowing red rings grew bright. Stampy’s ears stood straight as the sound of footsteps reached his eyes. Stampy held his breath as the footsteps become closer and louder, closer and louder until they came to an abrupt stop. Stampy didn’t dare to release his breath or move, straining to hear if any mobs are approaching or to hear footsteps leaving.  

Stampy tensed up when he heard a bow and arrow being equipped. Stampy dropped to the ground when as an arrow came flying towards his face, the arrow nipped his ear and buried deep in the tree next to him. Stampy quickly stood back up. Stampy's ears flatten against his head as Hit the Target came into view, though, he wasn’t in his normal attire- a bright red leather hoodie and black leather jeans. 

“Hit the Target.”  

“Stampy Cat.” 

~~~ 

Polly shot up from her bed, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy as a wave of heavy, dark magic swept across the micro-world. Tired from sleep but feeling something was wrong, Polly walked out onto her balcony. She wrapped her arms around herself as a cold breeze hit her. Polly turned towards the direction of Hit the Target’s island, the direction of where the magic came from. Polly placed a hand on the railing as she wished for Fizzy and Veeva's arrival would come quicker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the band Set It Off. Y’all gonna probably hate me when chapter 6 comes out.


End file.
